Cold Hearts
by LadyTrunks
Summary: You can only be betrayed so many times before your heart becomes cold. Mainly Rogue and the BoM. This is either going to be a Rola, Rietro, or...
1. Prologue

Cold Hearts

By Lady Trunks

Prologue

The figure pulled their coat tighter around them, desperately trying to block out the chill. It was a useless endeavor from the start, and the falling sleet made the cold even more bitter. The person stumbled in the dark and hissed in pain as the motion jarred their injuries. They made their way slowly down the street, incapable of moving faster even if they had somewhere to be going. It was not the kind of night that anyone would like to be out in, but this particular person didn't have much choice. There was no where to go, no home to return to, no family waiting anxiously by the door for them to arrive. 

Shadows seemed to loom out of the darkness, and the terrified figure fought the urge to scream. Memories of what had occurred earlier echoed through their mind, causing the shadows to appear even more menacing. Something warm trickled down into their eyes, and they impatiently reached up to wipe it away. The motion caused the pain in their side to amplify, and they had to hold back a scream of pain. With a whimper at the pain the figure cautiously reached up once again, taking more care and wiped away the wetness. The glare from the streetlight showed the hand to be tinted crimson from blood. 

With an obvious effort they continued down the street, trying to fight back the urge to just lay down somewhere and give up. But that would let **_them_** win and the person was not going to let that happen. One thing drove the person on, the need for vengeance. It became an all consuming thought, driving back the pain and exhaustion. 

The figure vaguely noticed a light flicker on in a house down the street. They tried to think of somewhere safe where they could sleep and recover, but came up empty. Very few people, if any, would willingly take a stranger in at this point in time. There had been to many mutant scares since the public 'outing' and people were hesitant to trust anyone. No, there wasn't going to be any help offered in that direction. 

The person stopped as a wave of dizziness overtook it. When they were finally able to focus again they headed continued down the street. Each movement caused pain to radiate throughout their body, and it took all their willpower to keep moving. They were so involved with what they were doing that they didn't see the boy in front of them until they ran into them. 

"Watch where you're going!" The boy said lightly shoving the other person away. 

At his actions the person couldn't quite contain a groan of pain, which caused the boy to look at the other in confusion. "What's you prob…" His voice trailed off as he recognized the other person.

"Hey, Lance." The voice came out choked.

"ROGUE! What happened?" But there was no answer as the girl collapsed at his feet. 

* * * * * * 

I'm sorry about all the 'the figure' and 'their' and all that but I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise when you learned who the person was and that was the only way I knew how to let it be either a guy or a girl. This is going to be either a Rietro or Rola, which is still up for grabs so let me know which you prefer. I'd also be interested to know who you think did that to her. A little hint, this fic is definitely going to be anti-Xavier, and probably some of the other X-Men as well. Care to guess, a lollipop to the winner. 

I'm currently working on two other fics right now so when I update is pretty shaky. I'll write depending on my mood (this is my depressed fic, another is my humor, and the other is my romance) I've been pretty depressed lately (My Todd, which for the uniformed is my muse, has disappeared) so this might get done sooner than I had figured. Of course I'll take all comments into consideration so let me know what you think. 

~LT 


	2. Chapter 1

To all of my reviewers so far: I LOVE YOU! Oh and Gothic-Rogue, how did I know that you were going to vote for Lance? ^^ 

Little note: I must say that I think that Self Possessed was the best episode ever. Even if I think Rogue should totally move on and get over Scott (Pietro and Lance are so cuter, and cooler for that matter). On a side note: If any of you see my Todd, you tell him to get his little amphibian butt back to me before I go all Logan on him. Thank you for your time.

Cold Hearts  
By Lady Trunks

Chapter 1

Lance stepped outside and quickly lit a cigarette. Even though it was way to cold to be outside, Pietro had made a stupid new rule about no smoking in the house. The prick said that it clogged his pores or some other shit like that. He had been on a real power trip lately, first insisting that Lance and the others wait on him hand in foot and then going as far as to insist that he be allowed to use Lance's jeep for his dates tonight. It was enough to make Lance want to kill him. It was hard to imagine that they had once been friends, actually more like brothers. Of course that was before he had betrayed them all for his 'dad'. 

Stepping off the porch, Lance decided to go for a walk around the block while he finished his cigarette. He'd barely made it to the end of the street when some figure ran into him. Not being in the mood to mess with anyone he shoved them away. He was surprised when the other person groaned in pain since he hadn't pushed them to hard. 

"What's you prob…" His voice trailed off as he recognized that the other person was none other than Rogue. He started to say something when the moon came out from behind the clouds long enough for him to get a good look at her. She looked like she had just been beaten.

"Hey, Lance." She managed to say, though it didn't come out very clear.

"ROGUE! What happened?" Instead of answering she crumpled to the ground at his feet. He gently scooped her up and quickly walked back to the house careful not to jar her injuries. 

"Todd! Freddy! Come here, quick!" Lance called anxiously, heading upstairs. Hearing the tone of his voice, the other two entered the living room and followed his retreating form up the stairs. 

"Yo, what's up Lance?" Todd asked following Lance into his room. Lance gently laid Rogue on his bed and for the first time the others noticed that he had been carrying someone. "What the… Rogue?! What the hell happened?"

"I ran into her down the block. She passed out." Lance explained, cautiously drawing the coat away from the girl. 

After he had removed it he carefully brushed her hair away from her face being careful not to make contact with her skin. The others were able to get a good look at her then and couldn't contain their surprise. "Who the hell did that to her?" Todd hissed, an unfamiliar note that would most likely be described as fury in his voice.

"I don't know," Lance answered, "but when I find out." The threat was obvious in his voice. He went over to his dresser and picked up a pair of gloves. "Todd, go boil some water to clean her wounds and bring some ice to stop the swelling. Fred go find some rags to clean it with, medicine, and whatever bandages you can find." They all left to do his bidding. He then returned to the bed and began to check her for other injuries. He noticed that her shirt was sticking to her side from what appeared to be blood. He tried to pry it away so he could see the wound, and Rogue moaned in pain as tears fell from her closed eyes. 

He pulled away for a second not wanting to cause her anymore pain but knew that he had to clean the wound. With a regretful look at her tearstained face, he quickly pulled the shirt away. The action caused a muffled scream from the unconscious figure and blood started to flood from the wound again. Lance paled at the site. It was a lot worse then he had thought at first. 

The gash in her side was almost 3 inches deep and 2 inches wide. Blood oozed out of it, and the skin around the edges was slightly charred as if it had been caused by something hot. This also helped, because it helped to ease the flow of blood some. 

Lance tried to think of what could have caused the wound, and the only thing he could think of was a mutant. But who? One thing was for sure though, they definitely weren't going to get away with this, he would see to that. No one hurt Rogue.

The other two came back with the things he had requested and he got to work cleaning the wound. "Hey Todd. Do you still have any film in your camera?" 

Todd looked at him questioningly, "Yeah, why?" Lance was acting a little too calm, and it was worrying the other two.

"Would you go get it for me?" Todd left the room and returned a few seconds later with the camera. Lance took it and stopped his ministrations long enough to take it and snap a few pictures of Rogue's injuries. When he was finished he handed the camera back to Todd and returned to bandaging up the girl. 

"Why'd you do that?" Fred asked, a concerned look on his face, also noticing how strange Lance was acting. 

"My defense." Both continued to stare at him in confusion. "When I find out who did this I'm going to kill them." He said it so matter-of-factly that neither boy doubted for a second that he had every intention of following through.

Before they could follow question him, they heard the door downstairs open and a voice call out, "Hey, where is everyone?" 

"Up here, Pietro." Freddy called downstairs. In an instant, Pietro was up the stairs and at the door.

"IthoughtItoldyoutohavethisdumpcleanedupbythetimeIgotback." He glared at Todd and Fred before he noticed the concerned looks on their faces. He followed their gazes to the bed where Lance was and paled noticeably as he recognized the figure passed out in the bed. 

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. That's when he got his first site of the injury. "What happened?" He asked, the shock slowing his speed down so that he almost sounded normal. Lance explained to him what had happened as he started to bandage up her side. With Pietro lifting her so that he could wrap the gauze all the way around her body. 

When he was finally finished he turned his attention to the more superficial wounds. One side of her face was bruised and beginning to swell, probably from being hit. Her eye was already darkening and by morning it would definitely be black. 

Lance took the pack of ice that Todd had brought and pressed it gently against her face to stop the swelling. The chill of it seemed to rouse her a little and she opened her eyes weakly. She blinked in surprise to see the Brotherhood hovering of her, "What? Where am I?" She tried to set up, which pulled on her side causing her to let out a hiss at the pain. She quickly sank back onto the bed. 

"Areyoualright?Whathappened?Whodidthistoyou?" Pietro burst out.

"Damn Speedy, you're hard enough to understand at the best of times. Right now my head just can't stand it." She chided the Silver-haired boy as he stood gazing at her with a concerned expression on his face. It wasn't something she was used to seeing, especially lately. Though once upon a time they had been like a family, all that had ended when she left to join the X-Men. 

He actually looked apologetic when he asked again in a slower tone, "Are you alright?"

"Besides feeling like hell? I ache all over, there's a hole in my side, and I'm pretty sure that I'm in Lance's bed. What's not right about all this?" She asked, slipping into her sarcastic mode despite the pain.

"You know, a lot of girls would be happy to find themselves in my bed," Lance said, relieved to find out that she was okay.

"God you sound like Pietro," she said smiling slightly despite her words. 

"Hey, I resent that." Pietro said, a mock frown on his face. "No one has lines as good as mine."

"But you're okay now, right?" Fred asked, and they all turned serious again.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She assured them gently.

"We should probably call the institute and tell them you're here," Lance suggested.

"No, you can't!" Rogue burst out a panicked expression on her face. At this everyone seemed to freeze before they all turned their attention fully onto her. 

"Rogue," Pietro asked forcing himself to talk slow, his words completely serious now infused with steel, "who did this to you?" 

She hesitated for a moment, "I can't tell you." 

Lance took this as his cue, "We need to know Roguey. Tell us." 

"If I do you'll go off and do something stupid," She said still refusing to tell them.

"Of course we will," Todd told her simply, "it's what we do. But whoever it is needs to know that you don't mess with family."

"That's right." Freddy added.

Despite herself, Rogue felt warmth flood through her at their words. They still thought of her as family even though she had left them. This also led her to feel guilt over leaving them. At the time she felt that she had to, Mystique had lied to her, tricked her, and she couldn't remain in the same house as her. But she didn't have to leave and join the enemy; she hadn't had to fight against them. But despite all that they still felt the need to protect her, their 'little sister'. It was surprisingly sweet in a male chauvinist kinda way. 

"Tell us the name, Rogue." Pietro demanded once again. She could tell that they weren't going to shut up until she told.

She leaned her head down and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" Lance said, narrowing his eyes trying to hear. 

She raised her head and looked him right in the face so their could be no misunderstanding and said clearly, "Summers."

~~~~~

Bwahahahaha. That's all I got to say about that. No one guessed Scott, oh well, more of a surprise. Also I need some tips on writing Remy's accent. I really suck at accents, that why I completely left out Rogue's. But Remy's just not Remy without the Cajun accent, ya know. And I did have someone ask what is Rola, so I feel that I should say this.  
Rola: Rogue and Lance  
Rietro: Rogue and Pietro  
So vote which one you think should be a couple in this story. As of now Lance is in the lead.

Oh and did I mention, I need reviews to survive? Yeah, my doctor told me. Apparently it's a rare condition or something. And since you don't want to be responsible for my early demise, you no what to do. Push the lil' button. Come on, you know you want to. 


	3. Chapter 2

Cold Hearts  
By Lady Trunks  
Chapter 2

Rogue leaned back in her bed after she had dropped the bomb, taking in the others looks of astonishment. Not that she could blame them, Scott was always so controlled that the thought of him hurting another person was implausible. In fact, up until the day before she would have been one of the most vocal in denying any such accusations. Of course she had also had a crush on him, something that she would vehemently deny if questioned. But any feelings she might have had for him had changed, and the only thing that she now felt for her former leader was hatred. 

She figured that they would doubt what she said but to her surprise they seemed to accept it. She waited for the questions she knew were to come. "Wait." Lance said. She waited for him to add more thinking he was speaking to her, but then she realized that he was actually talking to Pietro who looked like he was getting ready take off at his regular super speed. "I'm going with you." It didn't take a genius to know what was going on. The two felt that they had to protect her, and were planning to confront Scott themselves.

Their eyes locked in a silent battle for a second. After a few tense seconds Pietro nodded his head and remained in the room. "Don't kill him," Rogue informed them both firmly. Pietro just cocked an eyebrow at her, disagreeing with that. Lance on the other handed voiced the question for both of them, "Give me one reason why not."

Her eyes turned hard and her face became expressionless, "Because I'm going to." Seeing that look on her face caused the others to feel a bit of fear. Anger would have been expected, but they couldn't see any. In fact she seemed perfectly calm when she said it, which caused the words to be even more chilling. Anger or annoyance were expressions that they were accustomed to on her face, but this decided lack of any was just nerve-racking. 

"Rogue, are you sure you're okay?" Todd asked her hesitantly, concern evident in his voice. 

At his question her expression changed and she smiled at him reassuringly, "Of course, Frog boy. I'm fine."

Seeing that reassurance the others turned their attention back to the matter at hand. "Me, you, and Wanda will pay ol' Cyke a visit. Fred, you and Todd stay here with Rogue." Lance gave the orders, briefly forgetting that Pietro was now in charge. Pietro choose to ignore it this once and went to Wanda's room. 

With a brief knock on the door, he impatiently waited for her to answer. Though she had been a lot more pleasant since Magneto had altered her memories (meaning no more attempts to kill him), he wasn't going to take any chances by barging into her room. But after a few seconds and still no answer he got impatient enough to open it a crack. "Wanda?" he called into the room, when there was still no answer he went ahead and pushed it open further. He saw her laying on the bed reading a book with headphones on. 

"WANDA!!" He yelled, finally managing to get her attention. He got ready to dodge out the door if it became necessary, but she didn't look like she was going to kill him. She calmly shut her music off and laid her book down.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, we got ourselves a little mission." He briefly told her what had happened. Though she only knew Rogue from battles and the short time they had fought with the X-Men, she quickly agreed to help. He left her, informing her that they would be leaving in 20 minutes and went to change into his uniform. 

They all met in the living room, with the exception of the bed ridden Rogue. "Kick his ass, yo." Todd told them. Freddy nodded in agreement and the three took off in Lance's Jeep. 

"Okay," Lance said, "let's go over the plan. There's no way in hell that the X-geeks are just going to stand there while we beat the shit out of their leader. So, you guys distract them and I'll take care of Scott."

"Iagreewiththeplan,justnottheplayers. YouandWandawilldistractthemandI'lltakecareofScotty-boy." Pietro said. Lance looked like he was going to argue but Pietro cut him off before he had the chance, "Ithinkyou'reforgettingwhotheleaderishere. BesideI'mfaster, IcantakecareofScottbeforetheothershavetimetorealizewhat'sgoingonandyou'repowerwillprovidemoreofadistraction."

Lance nodded curtly, reluctantly agreeing with his 'leader'. They arrived at the institute and Lance parked on the street. It was easy enough to get through the gate, Wanda simply zapped it, and it disappeared. Unfortunatly, or maybe fortunately, an alarm went off and the X-Men assembled with Cyclops in the lead. None of the adults seemed to be present, which would make it easier than they had expected.

Avalanche sent a huge tremor at the assembled X-Men that caused them all to tumble to the ground. That was all the prompting Quicksilver needed and in a second he was at Cyclops, giving him an uppercut at 60 miles an hour. Anyone who had been able to see his face would have instantly noticed the resemblance between the boy and his father, Magneto. It wasn't very often that Pietro was mad but when he was it was a daunting sight. And he was obviously furious at that particular moment. 

The impact of the punch caused Scott to fly back, taking Pietro with him. Seeing this, the other X-Men went to aid their leader but soon found Wanda's power causing them to do weird things, like phase halfway through the ground and get stuck there or port into the mansion's refrigerator. They quickly gave up going to their leader rescue and turned their attention to the other two attackers. It didn't take them long to figure out that they only got attacked when they tried to go to the aid of their leader, for whatever reason.

With little they could do, they finally stopped to watch the fight between the two leaders. It was obvious to anyone that Scott was losing. Pietro was attacking in a flurry of punches that didn't allow Scott a moment to react. "Can't you make him stop?" Kurt asked Lance from beside him. 

The older boy just gave him a quick glance, "It's nothing that he doesn't deserve for what he did to Rogue." 

Kurt stared at him, stunned and was about to ask him what he meant by that statement but before he had a chance the boy was moving towards the fighting two. Wanda took her cue from him and together they managed to pull Pietro off the bloody boy. Pietro was still in a fury and started to attack him again but Lance held him back, "Time to go, Speedy. You know what she said." Reminding him of Rogue's words not to kill him. 

Reluctantly Pietro pulled back, but not without another punch to Scott's stomach that caused the boy to bend over in pain. They started to walk away when Scott's angry voice cut stopped them in their tracks. "The Bitch is not fucking worth it." Pietro spun around, ready to forget the promise to Rogue and go ahead and finish the asshole right then and there. Before he had a chance, Lance was lifting the boy off the ground and glaring at him. 

"If you **_ever_** come anywhere near my family, you are fucking dead Summers. That includes Rogue you worthless piece of shit." He hissed the words at him and Scott swallowed nervously at seeing the pure rage on the other's face. At that he casually flung him to the ground and once more started walking with the others. 

All the X-Men were silent until they disappeared from view, before Jean asked the question that all of them had. "What was that all about?" She asked going to Scott's side and offering him a hand up. 

"Who the hell knows with them?" He snapped angrily brushing her hand aside. He slowly got to his feet by himself and walked into the mansion the others following behind him, keeping their questions to themselves. 

However one person remained outside, a frown on his face. There was more going on here then Scott was letting on, and it involved Rogue. Obviously if he wanted his questions answered, he would have to take them elsewhere. Having decided that, and with a pretty good idea of where he could find the person, he disappeared in a flash of smoke. 

~~~~~~

Well, another chapter done. If you didn't figure it out, the person at the end was Kurt, of course. I'm sorry about the vagueness of the fight scene, I don't do them well. I hope it wasn't to bad. Next chapter should have what happened between Rogue and Scott. 

As for the vote, I haven't made a count yet but I think Pietro is in the lead. It's still close though so definitely vote. I've even had a few votes for Remy, but he isn't an option. Only Rola and Rietro. I should also add that this will probably have some Kurtty in it but NO Lacitty. She was to mean to him in Mainstream. Questions and comments are always appreciated (ah, who am I kidding I need them to survive.) 


	4. Chapter 3

Cold Hearts  
By Lady Trunks  
Chapter 3

Note: I think I'm going to have to be changing the title of this, because I found out that there is a Rola by Lotus Pen (a great author, very angst-y, a must read for Rola fans) by that name. So, any suggestions? I'll probably have to change the summary too because I got an idea (you'll know it when you see it) that wasn't originally intended. So… Read. And Review. Todd tells me I'm a review whore. I vehemently deny it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Todd stood at the door after Lance, Pietro, and Wanda left a thoughtful expression on his face. "Things are going to really change around here now." He told Fred in a detached manner.

The other boy nodded and responded, "Not necessarily a bad thing."

"Yeah. I just hope we live to enjoy it." He said contemplatively. "I'm going to go check on Rogue." 

Freddy nodded in response and the younger boy hopped up the stairs. He arrived at the door to Lance's room and knocked softly. There was no answering and figuring that she was probably asleep he pushed open the door. Entering the room he saw her lying on the bed and figured that he had been right and she was asleep. Then he noticed that her eyes were in fact open and glazed over. Fearing that she might be having a seizure or something he rushed to her side. 

He was reaching to shake her, when he saw something amazing happen. Right before his eyes the bruises on her face and the swelling disappeared. Also the split on her lip closed and then disappeared, leaving no trace that she had ever been injured. He yanked his hand back in shock, staring down at her face as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. Suddenly she blinked and the looked at him, "Hey Todd." She said but it came out weakly as if she was tired. 

"What just happened?" He asked incredulously. 

"An experiment." She said weakly. "I need to sleep now." With those words she closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. 

Todd remained at her bedside staring in wonder at her. He wasn't sure how long he remained there but a knock on the door broke his spell and he hurried downstairs to see whom it was. Hopping down the stairs he saw that Fred was answering it. 

"Is Rogue here?" He heard a German voice ask that he immediately recognized. 

"What are you doing here?" Todd asked hostility obvious. Though he had made a truce of sorts with Kurt after the boy had helped him save Wanda, the situation with Rogue changed all that. Though she had yet to tell them exactly what happened he did know that she had been hurt while living with the X-Geeks and they (including Fuzz-ball) had failed to protect her.

"I'm here to talk to Rogue." Kurt told the other boy trying to refrain from yelling at Toad. What right did he have to keep him from his sister? Any argument that the two would have was cut off at the arrival of the other three members of the Brotherhood's arrival. 

They hopped out of the jeep, victorious expressions on their face that quickly changed to frowns of annoyance at the sight of Kurt. "Whatdoyouthinkyou'redoinghere?" Pietro demanded of the boy.

"I'm here to talk to Rogue," Kurt said firmly, concealing his fear despite the fact that just a few minutes ago he had seen these three make short work of his whole team. 

"To bad, she's sleeping right now. Send her a card." Todd said, shutting the door in Kurt's face.

Todd turned around and leaned against the door as if expecting the X-Man to try and force his way in. He was quickly reminded of the problem with this plan as a second later a familiar bamf sound was heard heralding the arrival of the blue elf. 

"If you don't mind I'll wait for her here." Kurt informed taking a seat on the couch.

"Why you…" Todd sputtered, ready to slime him for his insolence. 

"Chill Todd. Let the fuzz ball talk to her." Lance said. 

"Whatever." Todd grumbled but calmed down a little, but still said sarcastically, "Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything? A flea collar perhaps?" 

Kurt completely disregarded the sarcasm of the question. "Hmm, maybe some chips if you have some. And a soda would be nice. All that porting makes a guy hungry." 

Todd looked about ready to explode at his impudence, but Freddy left the room and went into the kitchen to fetch the desired items, and returned a few seconds later with a can of Dr. Pepper and a bag of Fritos. Since they had to wait for Rogue to wake up before they could get any answers, Lance switched on the TV to a basketball game. Soon everyone, with the exception of Wanda (who went to her room in disgust) and Pietro, were caught up in the game.

Pietro silently slipped away and made his way up the stairs to check on Rogue. He eased the door open and entered her room to stand beside her bedside… And stopped short at the sight of her. Her face, which had been badly bruised less than an hour before, was now completely healed. His first thought was to wake her up and ask what was going on, but decided against it when he saw how peaceful she looked lying there. He reached out his hand and carefully brushed her hair away from her face, admiring how it looked without the normal makeup. There would be plenty of time for answers later, when she was rested. With that decided he left the room and headed back downstairs to join the others. 

+++

Rogue awoke feeling physically refreshed if not emotionally. Deciding that it would best to face the masses she got up and made her way towards the living room where she assumed everyone was gathered. When she arrived she discovered that her assumption had been correct, and there was actually one more person than she had been expecting.

When they noticed that she was awake, everyone turned their attention to her and Kurt rose to his feet to make his way to her side. As he got near her she did the last thing everyone was expecting. She burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. The others gazed in shock at the site of her in the arms of the elf, but the two were completely oblivious to everything but each other as they carried on a broken conversation in German. After several minutes of this, they finally turned their attention back to the others after Rogue had composed herself. 

"I guess you're probably wanting to hear what happened." It wasn't exactly a question, but the others nodded anyway. Well, you see, it's like this." She began. Before she could continue to explain however, the door was thrown open.

At the unexpectedness of this they all immediately jumped to their feet and stood protectively in front of Rogue, which caused the girl to roll her eyes. The darkness prevented them from instantly seeing who it was that had the audacity to enter their home without permission. Soon the question was answered as none other than Magneto entered, followed by all of his Acolytes with the exception of Sabertooth. 

Seeing who it was, the BoM members and X-Man stepped back slightly. 

"Father,Icanexplaineverything. Well,atleastIcanexplaineverythingassoonaseverythingisexplainedtomethatis…" Pietro immediately stated, not wanting to invoke the wrath of an angry Magneto. His explanation was cut short as the leader held up his hand to silence him. 

"Explain your status." He demanded.

"Well, youseewhathappenedisthat…" Pietro was stopped as once again his father's voice cut him off. 

"Not you." He said. Pietro was stumped as to who he could be questioning when a voice came from behind him that only generated even more confusion. 

"My cover was blown, due to unforeseen complications with my mutation. It allowed Xavier to get past my mental block, and discover the reason I was there." 

At these words everyone spun around a stared at the speaker in utter confusion. 

"Rogue, you work for Magneto?" Lance asked her, eyes wide. The others reflected the look. 

"Surprise?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bwahahaha! I know it was short but that was simply too great of a cliffhanger to overlook. So, tell me were you surprised?? I was. Still taking votes for Rietro or Rola, the last time I counted it was pretty even. There was a smidge of Rietro there… Not too much yet. I'll try to put some Rola in the next chapter, which hopefully won't take that long to get out. 


	5. Chapter 4

Cold Hearts  
By Lady Trunks  
Chapter 4

LT: Because of all the nice reviews I hurried up and did the next chapter.  
Todd: I told you, you're a review slut.  
LT: I AM NOT!! I just happen to appreciate being appreciated.  
Todd: Keep telling yourself that baby cakes.  
LT: *sigh* I'm going to trade you in one of these days, I swear.

Ishandahalf- I put a little something in here just for you. ^^ 

Side note: Go read Opposites Attract by Jaelle & Orla (it's under Orla for the author, story id: 1095183) It's one of my favorite fics (It's funny and I love the 'unusual' couple) and it doesn't get nearly enough credit. You can read this first though!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What? Why? How long?" The barrage of questions were all asked by the various occupants in the room as Magneto and his Acolytes stood off to the side, the majority with amused expressions on their faces. 

"Seems da chere's been keepin' secrets, non?" Gambit said walking up behind Rogue and wrapping his arms around her waste, completely disregarding the glares he was receiving as well as the way she stiffened under his touch. 

"Gambit sugar." She said in a tone so sweet it caused those standing next to her to slowly back away alarmed. The oblivious Cajun however took no note. "Do you remember what I told you the last time about touching me?"

"Oui. Somet'in' 'bout throwin' me across da room." He said unconcerned, obviously not believing that she could do it. His opinion on that was changed as a second later he was flying through the air only to have his landing cushioned by the wall. 

"Ouch, chere. Dat wasn' necessary." Gambit said, picking himself up off the ground ignoring the snickers of the others in the room. 

"I haven't even begun to pay you back for almost blowing me up during the Sentinel fight, Swamp Rat." She said glaring at him completely ignoring their audience.

"'Ad ta make it convincing', ma belle." he said trying to placate the angry girl.

"You used your charm power on me, you big idiot. I almost didn't have time to throw that stupid card away. Which by the way, the King of Hearts? Don't you think that's been a little overdone?"

"T'ought that was rather brilliant myself." There was a slightly boastful tone to his voice.

Magneto, sensing he was about to be one follower less, decided that it was time to step in. "As amusing as this all is, I do believe that you were about to tell your comrades about your pretense of joining the enemy." 

"Oh, yeah." Rogue replied quietly, trying to think of where to begin. "Well, Magneto and Mystique came up with the idea of me infiltrating the X-mansion before I even joined the Brotherhood." 

"Wait just a second. Mystique was part of this too? I thought you hated her?" Lance interrupted. 

"Oh, that's right." Rogue replied as realization dawned. "You guys don't know." 

"Know what?" Pietro asked frowning. There was nothing he hated more than being out of the loop and it was starting to feel like he had no idea what was really going on. A feeling that he absolutely detested.

"Mystique's my mother." This pronouncement was meant by incredulous expressions. "Well, foster mother. And Kurt's my brother." She gestured to the furry-one beside her. She continued with her explanation before they asked more questions. "Anyway, her and Magneto decided that they needed someone to help infiltrate the X-mansion and find out some information concerning some deals that Xavier was making. They decided that I would be a good choice since a side effect of my absorbing ability allows me to block telepaths from reading my mind."

"What deals was Xavier making?" Wanda asked.

Rogue turned to Magneto for the go-ahead before she told them, "Xavier has been making deals with the a department of the army. He locates mutants and tells them where to find them, after which they use them for experimentation and other things." Her announcement was met with shock as well as outrage from the other mutants in the room, but she wasn't finished yet. "He's also training an army for them. Namely the X-Men."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bad Xavier, bad!!! He must be punished. ^_^ I know it's short, but I think if I keep them short I'll be able to update a lot more frequently. Otherwise I'll push it to the back of my to do list. So, no Rola. I'm sorry. I'll fit some in as soon as possible, and some Rietro when it will fit. I did have a bit of Rogue/Remy in there for ishandahalf (it was fun to write ^^ though not exactly 'romantic'), but that won't be the pairing... I think. After the last set of reviews, of which almost all were for Pietro (Go Speedracer, go!), seems he's in the lead. But it's not over yet. I have this feeling this fic is going to drag out, so plenty of time to change the course *cough cough*GothicRogue*cough cough* ^_^ so don't despair. Anything you want to see let me know and I'll try to add it in. 


	6. Chapter 5

Cold Hearts  
By Lady Trunks  
Chapter 5

Well, the general consensus after the last chapter is that Xavier is evil. Evil and bald. ^_^ Have I told you guys that I love you? Those reviews are so funny, not to mention inspiring. Real quick I have a favor. I finally got a domain name for my Rietro site, http://www.silvercaress.tk but in order to keep it I have to have a certain number of hits at that address. So if you would take a second to go there I would appreciate it. Thankies!

Ishandahalf- I actually have started on a Remy/Rogue/Pietro Apocalypse-y fic. I need to find time to work on it. I happen to worship Remy and fully want him to be my love slave. But I'm a Rietro girl at heart, but if you think you can convince me to go to Rogue/Remy, go for it. ^_^ And once again, shameless Remy flirting for your enjoyment. 

GothicRogue- I could write one heck of a Rola… There are just sooo many possibilities for the 2, especially because of Kitty (evil, evil Kitty). If this one doesn't go that way, maybe when I finish the other 19 I'm working on… O.o I don't understand why there aren't more of them… (AND WHY YOU AREN'T UPDATING YOURS!!!) Probably got something to do with Lance being in the closet. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean that he's training the X-Men to be an army?" Kurt, who had been silent up until that point, asked. 

"Haven't you wondered why there's all the constant training? Why we have to fight when he says he wants peace between humans and mutants? The truth is that he's been training them, us, to fight for the government." Rogue said calmly.

"But we wouldn't do that." Kurt said, firm in his belief that they would never use their powers for bad.

"Kurt, I lived there. I know how it is. Everyone obeys Xavier blindly, never doubting that what he's telling them is true. If he told them that some group was terrorists and had to be captured, what would the X-Men do? Capture them. Never once stopping to question the truth of the statement."

"But why would he do something like that?" He said, though the doubt had almost disappeared from his mind at the realization that everything his sister was telling him was possible.

"Why else? Money. Where do you think Xavier gets the money for the mansion and all the fancy equipment? By selling out other mutants, that's how." Through most of her discourse her voice had been informative but detached as if what she was saying had no effect on her, however Pietro noted a hint of bitterness in her voice during the last statement that made him wonder if there was more to the story then everything that she was telling them. He had learned a long time ago with Rogue that you had to read between the lines, because she would never willingly reveal anything that she didn't have to. She definitely liked to keep her secrets. 

"Rogue, when you're done can I speak to you for a few minutes." Magneto asked, putting a halt to any other questions. Rogue was quick to comply, and they walked over to a corner of the room where they wouldn't be overheard. 

"What did you find out about the locations of the testing facilities?" 

"I found the location of two, but the third, which is where they take the Omega class mutants is unknown. I don't think even Xavier knows the location of it." 

"And what did you discover about the involvement of the other Mutants at the school?" 

"The majority of the students with the exception of Jean and Scott have no idea. I'm not positive about Ororo, but I would bet that she is aware at least to some extent. And Logan I'm sure has no clue." 

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Given his past, I can't imagine him condoning the experimentation on other mutants."

"Sabertooth is not going to take that well. He was looking forward to defeating Wolverine." 

"I could care less what that overgrown hairball likes." Rogue hissed, bitterness in her voice. 

Magneto looked down into her upturned face and sighed at the look of hate on in the eyes of one so young. He reached out and tenderly brushed her hair out of her face. "You're going to have to let the bitterness go before it eats you up." 

The bitterness left her face and for a brief second despair appeared before it was quickly hidden behind her mask. "It's not as easy as that." She said softly, eyes downcast.

Then he did something totally out of character and reached out and pulled the girl towards him in an awkward hug, which the shocked girl returned after a moment's hesitation. The moment was quickly over, but somehow seemed to sooth both mutants. 

The others in the room seemed to have been completely oblivious of the two and as Rogue rejoined the other group no one commented on it, causing the girl to assume that they had not been paying any attention.

"So, what do we do now?" Todd asked her, remembering what he had said to Freddy earlier that day. Things were definitely going to be changing.

"That's not up to me," Rogue replied turning her attention to where Magneto and his Acolytes were waiting silently. "What's the plan boss?" Her tone held respect for the older mutant but the fear that the Master of Magnetism usually invoked was absent from the girl's voice, which caused more than one member of the brotherhood to question her relationship with their leader. 

"You will stay here in charge of the team," He was interrupted as Pietro quickly protested the sudden demotion he was facing which was quickly cut off when his father directed a frown at him, "along with Pietro." He then turned his attention to Kurt. "You are free to stay here, if you wish. It would probably be in your best interest not to return to the mansion, because Xavier is sure to discover that you know the truth."

Kurt frowned, deliberating. "I'm not sure if I would feel comfortable staying here…" 

"I could return you to your parents if you wish." Was Magneto's only response. 

Kurt looked surprise at the suggestion, but quickly agreed to that practical solution. "Come then, I will take you home now. You three," he turned his attention to the Acolytes, "shall remain here until I return. Stay out of trouble." 

"Sure thing, boss-man." Was the reply he received from John. Piotr just nodded, and Remy grinned like a sailor who had been given shore leave with a wallet full of cash. Noticing his expression, Magneto turned his attention back to Rogue. "You have my permission to drain him if he tries anything." 

Gambit retained his grin, obviously not getting the message from the first round, but with the permission Rogue got an evil expression on her face. "Oh, I will." 

Magneto smiled in response and turned his attention back to Kurt, "Are you ready then?" 

"Da. Just one second." Kurt walked over to Rogue. "Goodbye." He said quietly to the girl, not exactly sure what he should say in a situation such as this to a sister that up until the day before he hadn't even known existed.

Her tone was rather wistful when she replied. "Sie haben immer ein Haus mit mir." (You will always have a home with me.)

At her words his hesitancy left and he wrapped her in his arms, "Danke Schwester." (Thank you sister.) She pulled away, and he turned to Magneto. "I'm ready." 

They both exited the house. As soon as the door shut, Remy was standing beside Rogue. "So, should we go tour your new bedroom, chere? Try out the bed, maybe?" 

"Why don't I just kill you now and get it over with Swamp Rat?" She glared at him. 

"Une nuit avec vous soyez en valeur la mort. (One night with you would be worth death.)" He said sidling up beside her. 

"Yeah well the chances of that happening are… NON EXISTENT!" She hissed at him. 

He blinked in surprise, not having realized that she understood French, but quickly recovered. "Nous pourrions nous avoir de l'amusement. (We could have us some fun.)"

The others had been silent watching them argue, happy to see the cocky Cajun getting shot down, but Pietro quickly became tired of it. Besides, there was something bothering the speedster and he had to ask her about it. "I'mgoingtoshowRogueuptoherroomsoshecangetsettled. Whydon'ttherestofyoufindsomethingtodo." He grabbed her arm and ushered the girl upstairs before anyone had the chance to reply.

When they had reached the upstairs she pulled her arm away and turned to frown at him. "What are you doing? I've lived here before. I think I know where the rooms are." 

"Iwantanswershowlonghasthisbeengoingon?" 

"You want to run that one by me again Speedy?" Rogue asked him frowning.

"What exactly is going on between you and my father?!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, even I wasn't expecting that. I blame it on Jaelle and Orla. I really want to see the response to that little line. I've been reading a lot of Rogue/Magneto(Joseph) fics lately (comic verse). Sooooo… Still sticking by my two original couplings though, even though I don't think ANYONE voted last chapter. Hmm, maybe I'll pick the couple… Bwahahaha. TODD!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm into unusual couplings. But I'm Rietro for life. Anyways, is it just me or is this fic not going anywhere?? But I did add a few little hints. I think I'm going to mess with Roguey's past. As if the poor girl hasn't been through enough.


	7. Chapter 6

Cold Hearts  
By Lady Trunks  
Chapter 6   
  
ishandahalf- I would never ever ever ever ever ever ever make Pietro Rogue's brother. That would just be too... wrong. And I have to agree with you that Remy's accent is sexy. You can continue to live in denial if you like, I won't try to force it out of you. ^_^ (But Pietro will be in my Apocalpse-y fic)   
  
Gothic Rogue- I didn't see it coming myself. I'm making this up as I go along. And if you think adding Joseph in made it confusing you should read 'A Match Made' by Jaelle and Orla. It's about that and it is hilarious!! If this does become Rogue/Magneto will you keep reding it, that is the million dollar question. It probably won't... Can't wait for your updates.  


Please read the note at the bottom. And now, some Rietro for your enjoyment… Kind of.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The words seemed to reverberate down the empty hall way as Rogue gaped at Pietro in shock. She had honestly thought that no one had seen what had occurred between her and Magneto, but obviously she had been mistaken. She debated what to tell him. "Well, you see Speedy, I haven't been totally honest with you." 

He leaned forward expectantly, anxiously waiting to know. "I'm older than I look. I'm actually 42 and I'm your mother." His eyes widened in horror and he visibly recoiled. At his expression she couldn't contain a straight face and began to laugh so hard her knees gave out and she sank back against the wall and slid to the ground, where she continued to laugh. A.N. Thanks for the idea Trunks Girl!!

Pietro glared down at Rogue on the floor holding her sides from her laughter. "That was not even remotely funny!!" 

"You should *gasp* have seen your *gasp* face." She got out between her laughter. 

"I'm serious! I want to know what's going on between the two of you!" 

Rogue finally stopped laughing and composed herself. Her face was perfectly serious when she replied, "You wouldn't understand." 

"Try me." He demanded.

"It's complicated. Besides, I don't see what business it is of yours." 

"Don't give me that! He's my father. I deserve to know if there's something going on between the two of you."

Rogue rose off the floor and began reflexively brushing off her clothes, "Jeez, Piety you almost sound jealous." She waited for the denial that she was sure would follow that statement. When none came she looked up from her clothes and into his eyes. What she saw caused the breath to stop in her lungs. She gazed into those blue orbs with their unfamiliar expression like a deer trapped in headlights, recognizing the longing in the look. 

"Why do you act so surprised?" He asked her softly in response to her reaction. He took a step towards her narrowing the distance between them. She quickly took a step back. "You know I've always liked you. From the first time you slapped me for 'accidentally' walking into your bedroom while you were changing." He continued his forward advance and she continued her evasive maneuvers. 

Her eyes widened even further, "You like me because I *hit* you?" She asked in disbelief. 

He smiled slightly at her reaction, but his eyes remained serious. "You're strong. You never take any shit from anybody. But you can also be so sweet. How could I **_not_** care about you. " 

By this time Rogue had come up against a wall, and Pietro continued moving forward until there was practically no space left between them. He put his arms on either side of her trapping her against the wall. "The only question left, Roguey, is how do you feel about me?" 

She looked away from his piercing blue eyes, and focused on a point over his left shoulder. His words replayed in her mind, and she tried not to let them hurt her, knowing that it hadn't been his intention. But despite all that, she couldn't deny the ache that it caused, knowing that any sort of relationship with him, with anyone for that matter, was impossible. She closed her eyes to try to hold back the tears that were suddenly stinging her eyes. 

Pietro gently reached out his hand out and (using her hair as protection) pushed her face up until she was forced to look into his eyes. When he saw her tears, he immediately stepped away. "I'msorryIdidn'tmeantoupsetyou. Pleasedon'tcry." He said hurriedly, an anxious expression on his face. 

"It's not your fault, Piety." She reassured him in a voice husky from unshed tears. "I thought that you realized… You can't care about me. I'm strictly off limits. I can never touch…"

"Idon'tcareaboutthat." He was quick to reassure her. 

"You say that now, but what about later? And even if you truly don't care that I'll never be able to touch you, I do care. What kind of relationship would that be? I would be reminded all the time of what I can't have. And sooner or later we would start to resent each other. I care about you to much to do that to you." 

He would have willingly argued farther on the subject, but she didn't give him a chance. She ducked under his arms and quickly entered her new room firmly shutting the door behind her, leaving him standing there staring at the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, ya'll responded a lot better to the whole Magneto thing than I thought. Not a single flame as of yet. Some people even like the Rogue/Magneto pairing. Though it wasn't my initial choice, I think I could be up to the challenge of writing it, so my question is this. Do you, the readers, want Rogue to be paired with MAGNETO, PIETRO, or LANCE. To make this as accurate as possible when you review write all three names, then mark the order that you want them in. Example: Pietro-1, Lance-3, Magneto-2. This would tell me that you want Pietro with Rogue the most and Lance the least. Got it? If that's to confusing then just say the person you want paired the most. I fully realize that this could lead to a very confusing and messed up love triangle… quadrilateral, whatever. And since I seem to be making this up as I go along, any suggestions will be taken into consideration. So the question is, what do you want to happen? 


	8. Chapter 7

Cold Hearts  
By Lady Trunks  
Chapter 7

Rogue sank weakly against the door and slid to the floor, for the first time letting go of the tears that had been building inside of her all day. It was one of the best methods of relieving stress, something she desperately needed after such a traumatic day. Why did everything have to be some damn complicated all the time? 

First there was the incident with Scott. She had been forced to stay home from school because she was still weak from the stress she had gone through at the concert when she had her breakdown. Using the absorbed powers after they had lied dormant for a while was a lot more difficult then using them after she had first absorbed them, and using so many of them all at once had overloaded her mind and body and she was prescribed bed rest to help recover. It was strictly by chance that she had over heard the professor and Scott (who had stayed home on the pretense of looking after her) talking about the incident and Xavier revealing what he had discovered while in her mind. 

*** 

Rogue wondered down the hall in her pajamas in search of food. Though she had been forbidden from getting out of the bed, with Ororo and Logan gone in search of Mystique and Hank out of the mansion, there was little choice to but to get it herself. Besides, not being fond of hospitals, she was grateful to be out of the med lab. 

The sound of voices coming from the study caused her to stop in her tracks. As far as she knew, the professor was the only one that was going to be in the mansion, but obviously that wasn't the case. She immediately slipped into the stealth mode that Mystique had drilled into her, and silently pressed herself against the wall. The door had been conveniently left open, a sign that the people inside had been under the impression that no one was around to over hear. 

She ventured a cautious look inside the room and saw Professor Xavier leaning forward on the desk, staring at Scott intently. "This power surge of Rogue's is going to cause a lot of problems with Colonel Wraith. Given her association with Mystique plus the incident at the concert will cause them to cause them to question my ability to control her. Plus the knowledge that she posses such an insurmountable power and the probability that in a battle we would be unable to stop her, will also go against us."

"So what does that mean in terms of our deal with them?" The leader of the X-Men asked.

"When we made the deal, I agreed to arrange for them to find mutants for their experiments in exchange for them leaving the school alone. But it was also with the understanding that I would be able to control the other students completely so that if the Weapon X Program ever had need of our assistance the other students would work for them at my request without question. But if they believe that I can't control the students the deal will be off." 

"I thought that you were taking measures to assure Rogue's acquiesce."

"From the first moment I learned of Rogue's existence I have recognized her potential. Unfortunately Mystique beat me to her and with her complex mind it's almost impossible to control it. And after entering her mind, I found that she was actually sent here by Magneto to learn what she could about the program. Despite her power, the girl has quickly become more of a liability than we can afford. I'm going to need you to dispose of her." 

Though Rogue had known about the things the Professor had done from Magneto and what she had learned while spying, it was still a shock to hear him calmly inform Scott that they would need to 'dispose' of her. As soon as she heard the words she retreated to her room moving silently so as not to alert them to her presence. Her cover had been blown and there was nothing to do now except abort the mission. Arriving in her room she quickly threw on some cloths and her boots. She grabbed the few irreplaceable things and tossed them in a bag. The rest could be replaced. She grabbed up her brown trench coat and pulled it on as she made her way towards the front door. 

She reached the bottom stairs and went straight for the door. A voice from behind her brought her up short. "Hey Rogue. Where are you going?" 

Rogue spun around in surprise at the sound, reflexively raising her arms in front of her defensively. Realizing her mistake, she immediately tried to play it down as she looked at Cyclops. "Just going for a little walk. Thought the fresh air might do me good." She tried to give him a small smile but knew that it must look forced. 

Cyclops walked closer, his eyes taking in the bag in her arms. "Really is that right?" 

For the first time she noticed the gloves on his hands, which was rather unusual. Sensing that time was running short, she turned around and yanked the door open with every intent of running out. Cyclops read her intent, and gave up all pretenses of friendliness. Instead he opened fire and shot an optic blast at her. 

The attack would have hit her dead on, and quite possibly killed her if she hadn't thrown herself sideways at the last possible moment. Instead of a fatal blow, it just grazed her side searing a hole in the flesh there and sending an intense wave of pain through her body. Knowing that this was an actual battle for her life and every second counted, Rogue immediately went on the offensive, and sent a barrage of punches and kicks his way. He blocked the moves, and only a few managed to actually do any damage. She aimed a jab at his face, which finally made contact. Before she could get another good hit in, he sent a powerful round house at her that sent her reeling back into the wall. Before she could sufficiently recover from the force of the hit, he was in front of her, aiming a punch to her head that sent it crashing into the wall behind her. The force of the impact had her ears ringing and eyes watering, as dizziness swept over her in a cascading rush. She pushed it back, knowing that if she gave into it, it would all be over. 

In a last desperate attempt, she sent shoved him backwards and aimed a kick at Scott's middle. He blocked the move with ease and, grabbing a hold on the leg, used it to yank her forward. Reading the move, she let her body go slack pulling him off balance. Taking advantage of this, she dropped to the floor and used her leg to sweep his legs out from under him. He was sent crashing to the ground and without a second's hesitation she had leapt on top of him and using her weight managed to pin him down briefly. Since she had gloves on her hands, and knowing that she only had a few brief seconds, she did the next best thing and pressed her face against his. The absorption began immediately and he desperate tried to knock her off of him. Rogue only held on tighter in response, and within a few moments he was out.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, she rose rather unsteadily to her feat and sweeping up her bag left the mansion and never looked back.

********

After that, she had wondered around having no firm destination in mind but not wanting to be somewhere where she could be found if they were searching for her. For hours she had just wandered the back streets of Bayville, taking frequent rests while desperately trying to remain consciousness. By luck (or maybe even a subconscious desire) she had found herself on the same block as the Brotherhood boarding house. 

So here she was, once again a member of the Brotherhood, only now she was a co-leader with Pietro. And then there was also the emotional scene with Kurt. She was rather surprised and comforted at how he had believed her when she told him about Xavier. Then there was the fight with Gambit, which wasn't that surprising because every time they were in the same room for more than a couple minutes they were fighting about something. Also there was the scene with Magneto that she couldn't get out of her mind. And then, most surprising of all, Pietro's sudden declaration. It was almost too much for a girl to handle. 

Just then she heard a knock on the door. She dried her eyes and rose to her feet. Rogue released a huge sigh of frustration, sensing that she just wasn't going to receive the peace and quiet that she so desperately desired. Silently vowing to herself that if this was Gambit, he wasn't going to live to see another sunrise, she pulled the door open. She blinked in surprise when she saw who it was. Lance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was seriously tempted to just abandon this fic, what with the plot already having changed twice on me, and me feeling like it was going nowhere. But I didn't want to let all of you readers down, since I know how annoying it is to start reading a fic and then have it be abandoned. And I think I know roughly where I want it to go. Unfortunately it's going to be a long and drawn out process. 

As to the pairing, I was surprised how many people were for Magneto (I thought it was only me…). There were also some people completely against it. The biggest optical seems to be his age, despite the fact that in Operation Rebirth he was made younger, and they do have a history in the comics. For instance, she is paired with him (has a kid and everything) in the `Age of Apocalypse' timeline of the comics and in that Pietro's actually 10 years older than her. There's also the implied relationship between the two in the Savage land. And then the whole Joseph thing… Does it seem like I'm arguing for Magneto? I don't know why, since that would be even harder to write since Pietro already told her that he 'likes' her and everyone should know by now I'm a huge Rietro fan. But I seriously haven't decided, but want everyone to know that if I do end up going that way I will address the age thing (I even have an idea, but maybe I'll use that for a different story). So let me know who you think, to help me decide.  
~LT 


End file.
